Ambrosia Rain
by SilverYoko
Summary: The rain does strange things to ones mind. It brings up thoughts of the time gone by and feelings unwanted. But rain also cleanses the soul of its pains. [YAOI HieiKura]


Disclaimer: I don't own

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Kurama/Hiei

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Tea useage, Ambrosia use, Language

Challenge Fic

Beta: None

Summary: The rain does strange things to ones mind. It brings up thoughts of the time gone by and feelings unwanted. But rain also cleanses the soul of its pains.

Ambrosia Rain

SilverYoko

The silvery essence fell in think goblets outside. It pattered heavily against the window pane, breaking into tiny droplets to form again with new ones, only to repeat the process. There was thunder rumbling in the distance, a sign of worse weather to come.

The lightning had yet to make its way to his tiny home but he minded little of it. He loved the rain. The smell was intoxicating; the smell of grass and Earth afterwards was enough to make him want to roll around in it.

A smile curved his lips as he stirred the mixture. His long, feminine fingers delicately held the tea spoon swirling it around in the amber liquid. He had his own assortment of herbs beside the tea kettle; he loved to make his own tea, any kind and any way. Mixing and matching was, he found out, was one of the best ways to even create any decent tea.

A lock of crimson hair slipped over his shoulder, gently caressing the muscles as he swatted absently at it trying not to slosh any of the precious liquid over the rim. His thoughts had been occupied recently. They were infuriating. Not because of the content, or the X rating that would come if he dreams were published, but because of the most inopportune times they managed to worm their way into his thought process.

The rain slowed to a slight drizzle out in Ningenkai; hardly noticing this he worried his lower lip between his teeth as the familiar heat curls of arousal drug through his system. He bit his lip with more than gentle ferocity and tried to mix the tea with his, now, trembling hands.

_This is unacceptable. I am **not **Yoko. I have control over my own body. I don't act like a bitch in heat at the first sight of some piece of flesh…so why am I behaving this way? Why do I yearn for his touch? I'm tired of waking in the dead of night, tired of panting and writhing on the bed with only the comfort of my right hand, _

He ground his teeth together as he absently grabbed at a container of ground up herbs. He didn't bother checking the label. What was the need? He _was _the great Yoko Kurama, master of Plants. So he sprinkled them into the tea, swirling them around with as much care as before they were even in the liquid.

_I'm a fool. That must be the reason. I yearn for him like no other; I've never had these problems. Even when I was going through puberty in this human body and those damned hormones were killing me it had been nothing like this. Is it because my human body is older? No, that can't be it. What could it be then? Not love surely, I haven't known him long enough for that and besides, doesn't he have a thing for Mukuro? He **is **living with her after all. _

He tried his best to ignore the sharp pain that stabbed at his heart with repeated practice at that thought. He wanted to rip his eyes from his head at the images that his mind was conjuring up. Surely they weren't in a relationship…after all that wasn't who Hiei was.

_Love is unbelievably out in the park. Love is something that I cannot feel. Not possible. Not possible in the least bit. There is some rational explanation…like rutting! Demons do that now and then before they finally take a mate, Yoko's images portray many a night with a different youkai. But I do not believe rutting is as serious as this…it's just a release of sexual tension. No emotional attachments and I have a feeling that fucking Hiei won't make this any better than it already is. So now I'm back at square one. _

He bit back a whimper as his thoughts went from pure to muddy, much in part to Yoko who was lurking in the corner of his mind listening in with ease. He dug his nails into his palm at the thought; privacy was no longer an option with the kitsune inside of him. His nails left crescent impressions as he slowly forced himself to breathe deeply.

_The slender, muscular arms enveloped his body with ease. The koorime's smaller form fit perfectly into his lithe form. He could feel every twitch and every curve. The chest heaved against his, a flush over the delicious skin. He could feel his renewed arousal beginning and he flushed. It hadn't been long ago that they had made love and he was already hard once again. But the flush disappeared as he released a throaty moan, the arousal of his lover poking against abdominal muscles. _

_He grinned maliciously; he could feel the hot, wet tongue sucking on his ear. His claws drew angry red lines down the creamy back. Pleasure rocked every crevice of his body as he slowly rocked against his lover, his hips arching up off the bed and grinding against his hanyou. _

_He was willing to beg. He would throw all pride to the wind for the nirvana that he felt earlier. His body ached with every pore and he wanted nothing more than to have the form above him pound into his. But he knew that he would have to wait. He always did. Hiei loved foreplay loved making him writhe and beg. But Kurama was willing to wait. Build up was only half the fun._

"_Hiei…Hiei PLEASE…!"_

"Kurama? Kurama!"

He was brought to the present with a jolt and he almost screamed aloud; before him stood a very angry, very soaked youkai. He could see it in the way his lips curved down in a frown, the way his body was tense with irritation and unrest. And the lack of the normal black, muscle shirt.

"H-Hiei!"

"Stupid fox, I've been standing here for almost three minutes while you were off gallivanting in your mind."

"Sorry about that…I've…just got a lot of things on my mind. Would you care for some tea? I've just made a special batch, a new mixture that I want to try. I always drink it so I like it, I'd love your opinion on it."

"Be a guinea pig? Fine but if it makes me grow something I'm tearing off your fingers. One by one then I'll--"

"You're so pleasant Hiei."

The tiny youkai stalked behind him. His face was contorted in anger as he tried hard not to sulk, and stamp about. His shirt had been lost somewhere in the rain. He always seemed to lose the damned thing. But this time it wasn't his fault. It was like all the damn trees were trying to molest him or something.

He swore one grabbed his crotch1 and that was how he lost his shirt. But he knew Kurama would laugh so he silently wished all the trees to die a painfully, flame preferred, slow death in his own little world.

So he subjected himself to walking behind Kurama, pouting in his own scary way. The sway of the fox's hips caught him off guard for a moment and he scowled harder as he shook his head and berated himself mentally, but fiercely. His hands were fisted in his pockets, the muscles of his arms bulging each time he clenched his hand.

The kitsune swallowed deeply, his throat clenching painfully and his mind elsewhere. He could sense the tiny youkai from behind him so clearly that it was almost painful to have him so close and unable to do anything. He could smell the crisp rain smell, the deep, rich Earthy smell that was clinging to his frame. And he was aware of the fact that Hiei had no shirt. And that his nipples stood out proudly on the pale chest.

He ground his teeth together; trying not to shake the tea cups as he fairly slammed them down on the table. He smiled weakly as Hiei looked at him oddly and took one of the fragile china cups in his grip. He sank gratefully into a chair, watching Hiei with hooded eyes.

The hanyou sniffed the amber liquid delicately, his tongue darting out to swipe across his lower lip. Kurama, he noted, that if he was in the light just right Hiei's form seemed to glow slightly, the fallen angel before him all the more magnified by the raging storm outside. He grinned wolfishly to himself; the picture that Hiei made had him biting back laughter. He looked so prim and proper trying to decide if the tea would make him grow anything. But, again he noted, the small hanyou had no problems in consuming ungodly amounts of "Sweet Snow"2 at any given time.

The silver kitsune felt the familiar heated licks of arousal drag throughout his being, Hiei only making it worse as he slowly drank from the tea cup, lapping at his lips as he finished off the offending liquid.

_Adam's apple bobbing…that damned pink tongue…those damned muscles…that damned bobbing again…_

He felt a headache start to make its self known. He rubbed gently at his temples; fingers circles about the skin, relieving some of the pressure that had built up in the short time watching Hiei.

He felt pleasantly warm, a slight numb feeling coming over his person. Even though he felt as if he was going numb everything seemed amplified and unbelievably close. He felt like giggling. He felt like rubbing himself against that incredibly—

His eyes widened as he caught himself in time from covering his mouth and snickering. The image of Kurama wide eyed and gaping gave way to more…interesting images and he scowled suddenly sitting up straight.3

He rubbed the pads of his fingers together. The emotions were so clearly written on Hiei's face that it actually terrified him that he was able to read them. The hanyou was always so strict on his emotions and never let the façade fall. But here he was sitting before him like he was on some new drug and letting everything shed away. Including his pants…and his shoes—

"Hiei! W-What _are_ you doing? N-No! Put those back on! Don't d-do thaat!" His voice hitched, throat constricting as he tried to swallow around the lump and get the wriggling form off of his lap.

"Relax Kurama…"

**NC-17 MATERIAL, LINK IN MY PROFILE **

This was before he heard the awful cracking and the curses that Hiei let out as the chair gave way. The back had broken and both occupants were spilled onto the floor, Hiei slightly beneath Kurama who was laughing.

"Dammit shut up! It's not funny! I'm sore and achy and my ass hurts and now my back—gods dammit Kurama shut up!"

They bickered well into the night. Hiei whined about being hungry and wanting some "sweet snow" before humping Kurama once more with a shout of "more!" Kurama never did get a proper chance to explain to his mother about the broken chair, or the odd stains that were all over it. His step-dad looked at him embarrassingly before shuffling away and coughing to hide it.

1 Since Kurama is a plant master I'm tweaking with it a bit, I'm making it so that when aroused the plants can sense his arousal and in a way they become in a state of arousal as well.

2 Sweet Snow i.e. Hiei term useage for ice cream.

3 I'm taking leeway with the effects of certain aphrodisiacs. And yes; I Know I'm making it seem like he's high.

A\N: A big thanks to Xandra and Victoria who listened to me whine on msn while I was working on this story and helped me keep it away from angst with their varying degrees of humor DX Its been so long since I've done anything non-angst that I'm rusty. I'm not that good with sex scenes that don't involve something like S&M, D/s, Torture, Rape, etc (Which is all Victoria's fault x3 ) and I feel that its this is lacking somehow Hope this is good enough for you Lady Aqualyne! It was a very fun challenge


End file.
